Teardrops On My Guitar
by in february air
Summary: It's hard to admit to someone that you like him. It's extra hard to admit to someone that you like him when he has a girlfriend. That's right, I, Miley Stewart, have a crush on Oliver Oken. [songfic] Slight Moliver.


**A/N: Yes… a new songfic by me! I know I should be working on The Great Date Auction… AH. But I had to write a songfic to this song! It is my summer theme song … gosh. Haha! Well… enjoy it! This is my first fanfiction to be in a person's POINT OF VIEW! Beware… I might've messed up somewhere….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift. LAWSUITS STAY AWAY! Me no get sued.**

MILEY'S POV

It's hard to admit to someone that you like him. It's extra hard to admit to someone that you like him when he has a girlfriend. That's right, I, Miley Stewart, have a crush on Oliver Oken, boyfriend of Becca Weller.

I walked into the courtyard of our school, Seaview High. I didn't mind all the other people crowding beside, until a very horrible sight caught my eye. Oliver and Becca were making out in their little corner of the courtyard. That made me furious and full of envy. I wanted to just pull them apart and keep them like that forever! That would make me happy. But I just kept my cool and kept walking.

It looked like Oliver saw me looking at them making out because he was chasing me down the hallway. When he finally caught me, he was panting… hard. I couldn't hear him like this. I handed him my extra bottle of Strawberry Vitamin Water. He gulped it and handed it back to me. I waved it away.

"You can have it." I smiled. Oliver shrugged, and stuffed it into his blue Jansport backpack. I sighed, using the rest of my determination to reach the top shelf of my top locker.

He reached over and helped me grab my Algebra book. I smiled. Once he gave it to me, he started to blab about his and Becca's date last night. He explained to every last detail, from how she blinks too much to how beautiful she is. He never once explained her flaws, which I knew she had.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Um… Oliver? Point please?" I said after 10 minutes of blabbing, Becca this, Becca that! She couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand being mean to her major crush, but this was a necessary time.

"Okay fine…" He pretended to be hurt and pouted with the puppy dog eyes. "Did you see Who'd you Rather last night?" He started laughing.

I started giggling too. Then both of them were bursting into fits of laughter. "That was so funny when the contestant had to decide between Jessica Alba and Jessica Simpson. He was stumped for almost 5 minutes!" They started laughing harder.

"And when he had to decide if Hannah Montana was better than Natalie Portman… he was stumped for almost 10 minutes!" Oliver chuckled.

"The obvious answer is Hannah Montana…." I trailed off. The world suddenly turned to a blur, the only person she could see was Oliver. I smiled dreamily, in a daze, until Becca appeared by his side and clinged to his arm. I sneered.

"Hey Miley!" Becca screamed with pure happiness. _Great…_Miley thought. "Did Oliver tell you about our date last night?"

"Yes… he did." I managed to say with her teeth clenched.

"I think we're so in love!" Becca cried. I glanced at Oliver, who was nodding his head off with agreement. That made me mad.

The rest of the day, I kept dreaming about Oliver. About his shaggy brown hair and his eyes… his brown eyes. I just wanted to melt in them. I almost got a detention after school because I was paying attention. Good thing it was Algebra. I always look like I'm trying to think of a solution to a problem when I daydream.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I counted off the seconds until the end of the day in my head. Until it was down to the last 3 seconds, I whispered. "3… 2… 1…" I whispered breathily. Counting in your head can be a lot of work. When the bell rang, I lead the pack of students who quickly rushed to my locker. Today was the day I get to walk home with Oliver. I quickly spun the combination to my locker and grabbed the stuff on the bottom shelf. It was then when I wished that he was with me, helping me grab my stuff like this morning. I jumped and quickly grasped everything on the top shelf. Everything fell, except for a pink stationery note that landed right on the bottom shelf. I quickly glanced at it. My name was written in black ink in a very messy, yet cool handwriting. I instantly knew who's it was… it was Oliver's. I quickly opened the letter and in the black ink chicken scratched across the stationery, it read:

_Dearest BFF Mileydile,_

_Sorry I can't walk you home today. I was really looking forward to it, until Becca came to me just before the lunch bell rang and asked me if I would walk her home. I couldn't say no, could I? Again… I'm sorry. Maybe next time?_

_Love your BFF,  
__Olligator/Smoken Oken_

And that's all we'd be… best friends forever. I furiously crumpled up the pink stationary. I threw it into my locker and gathered my stuff of the floor and stuffed it in my pink Jansport backpack, which pained me to look at. The day before school started, we each got the same backpacks, but in different colors. I wanted to shred my backpack into pieces.

As I walked into the courtyard, I flipped open my cell phone and called my dad.

"Hello?" Robby Ray's voice boomed.

"Hi Daddy!" I said in a fake cheerful tone. "Can you pick me up?"

"I thought you were walking home with Oliver…" Robby Ray paused, "did he walk home with Becca again?"

"Yes. I'm really happy for him, but you know… I'm starting to lose my best friend." My tone drooped.

"I'll pick you up then." Robby Ray said solemnly, and then hung up.

A few minutes later, Robby Ray pulled up at the pick up area, where I was waiting impatiently. He brought the equipment van… again. Usually, Robby Ray would pick me up in our regular minivan, but every once in a while he would bring the equipment van used for Hannah Montana. I just wanted to go home and cry my head off. I tried to look happy.

"Hi Daddy… I see you brought the equipment van… again." Miley stated calmly, trying not to sound annoyed.

"This car's easier to steer. It's easier than a bee stinging a snail in a mid-July afternoon." Robby Ray said in his Southern twang.

He flipped the switch, indicating the country radio. He started humming. I grabbed Hannah's sequined flower guitar and started strumming along with the song.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

As soon as I arrived at home, I locked myself up in my room, Daddy and Jackson thinking I had a big project I procrastinated on. And the whimpers and cries coming from my room were from a TV show. And they actually believed me.

The next morning, Oliver made it up to me by walking with me to school. He said sorry another bunch of times, which really got on my nerves. That meant he really means sorry. He wasn't walking in a slouch, but in a perfect poise. His hair was tousled, just the way I liked it. I had the urge to just mess it up some more, but I had to resist. I don't know how we got to the subject, but Oliver started talking about what would happen if Becca broke up with him.

"That'd be so awful!" I cried sarcastically. It'd be my dream come true if they did break up!

"I know it would… right?" Oliver asked, with the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes it would." I said, more serious, but I still pained inside, wanting more of the hopeful look in his eyes… but more about her than Becca.

By the time we reached school, Becca was there. She ran up to him and looked into his brown eyes, which made me fume with envy. Oliver kissed her cheek. He gave me a "Can you please leave us alone?" look, indicating that I should leave them two alone. I knew it… I really was losing my best friend.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I quickly ran inside the school, into the Music Room, where I picked up Mrs. Acustic's Acoustic guitar and started playing, not caring who heard her and if she would get a detention or not.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

The rest of the school day I sulked. Smiley Miley didn't show at least once throughout the day. I really did not want to walk home with Oliver, even though he offered this morning. I left a quick note in his locker saying I was going to walk home alone. When I finally got home, I just sat in my room with a bunch of chocolate, eating myself silly to my cracking point. I glanced at the picture of Oliver on my nightstand. I just wanted to cry myself to sleep.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

I picked up my guitar and started strumming random chords. I soon had a whole song written and memorized. I stuffed the lyrics and chords under my mattress.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

I ran to the beach to get away from everything… to clear my mind. I sat at Rico, where Jackson saw how gloomy I was.

"Hey sis, what do you want? On the house…?" Jackson said, hoping to cheer me up.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I looked at the person who was next to me… Oliver. I wanted to run back inside my room, not caring if my mind wasn't clear. He looked at me happily. I fake-smiled back.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Review it please? It took me a day to write this thing! I feel proud of it. Oh my gawd… and I just noticed that this songfic reached 5 pages! I'm writing a lot now, huh. I'm proud of myself even more! Haha! REVIEW… because that's what I want. And that's what I deserve. :)**


End file.
